Ghost and Hawk Eyes
by ELF.Emma
Summary: Takao itu penakut. Apa jadinya kalau dia ketemu sama Kuroko? /TakaKuro


**Ghost and Hawk Eyes**

**Cast: -Takao Kazunari**

**-Kuroko Tetsuya**

**-GoM**

**Pairing: TakaKuro, GoMxKuro**

**Genre: Humor, a little bit romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typo.**

_**Happy reading, guys!**_

Takao itu penakut, dia akan berteriak-teriak ketakutan setiap diajak masuk ke rumah hantu. Dia juga sangat percaya pada hal-hal semacam hantu, membuatnya selalu dibully oleh orang sekitarnya. Dia takut gelap, benci ditinggal sendiri, dan tentu saja dia takut hantu.

Intinya Takao itu penakut, udah gitu aja.

"Senpai, aku serius! Kemarin aku bertemu dengan hantu disini! Tepat disini!", Takao mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas hitam seniornya. Dia benar-benar takut, sungguh! Wajahnya sudah tak kalah pucat dengan tembok perpustakaan, sedangkan peluh terus membanjiri keningnya.

"Tidak ada hantu disini! Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal!", Otsubo membentaknya sekaligus berusaha melepaskan pegangan takao pada jasnya.

"Sungguh senpai! Dia berambut baby blue, wajahnya pucat, dan….-"

"Apa kau membicarakanku?", sebuah suara memotong ucapan Takao, mengejutkan baik seniornya maupun Takao. Dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang, sedangkan Takao sendiri sebenarnya sudah menyadari keberadaan seseorang dari tadi. Hanya saja dia berusaha menghiraukannya. Tapi tetap saja….

"AKHHHH!"

Dia tidak menyangka pemuda itu yang mengikuti mereka dari tadi. Dia sangka itu Kagami, sungguh! Lalu dimana pria berambut merah yang dari tadi mengatainya?

"Jika kau mencari temanmu itu, dia sudah…-"

"Jangan katakan dia sudah mati?", Takao memotong ucapan pemuda itu dengan was-was.

"pingsan"

"Fiuuhhh…", Ah, apa Takao bisa lega disaat seperti ini? Dia menoleh ke arah seniornya semula berdiri hanya untuk mendapati seniornya sudah tak ada di depannya. Dia menelan ludahnya berat, oh no….apa artinya dia ditinggal disini sendiri?

TAP

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan pemuda itu menjulur. Takao menahan nafasnya. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. Takao menggigit bibirnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Takao berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Takao-what? Pemuda ah ralat, hantu itu tersenyum…sangat manis?-tersedak melihatnya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya", senyumnya melebar. Tapi yang aneh, itu tidak seram sama sekali. Manis malah. Takao menatapnya dengan terpana, bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan senyum semanis itu?

"Bagaimana mungkin hantu bisa tersenyum semanis itu?"

Kuroko menarik tangannya untuk menutupi kedua bibirnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, Takao jadi takut melihatnya. Apa hantu itu marah karena ku katai manis?

"E-etto…"

"Sumimasen", suara Kuroko agak bergetar, oh apa dia menangis? Atau gemetar karena menahan amarahnya?

"Aku….sudah tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Hahahahaha"

Takao terpana melihatnya, pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya. Oh, mungkin dia adalah bidadari yang dikutuk menjadi hantu karena kesalahannya.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku hantu?"

"Eh?"

**Kemarin**

"Apa kau….hantu?"

Akhir-akhir ini Takao sering memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang dikiranya seumuran dengannya. Setelah seminggu mengamatinya di perpustakaan, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

Oh my god, dia jauh lebih seram dilihat dari jarak dekat! Kulitnya pucat macam hantu-hantu yang sering dideskripsikan film-film, wajahnya tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, dia selalu sendiri di sudut perpustakaan, dan parahnya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya kecuali dirinya. Bagaimana Takao tidak curiga kalau pemuda itu adalah arwah penasaran?

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Datar dan terkesan monoton, tentu saja tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Oh, persetan dengan ekspresi atau cara bicara pemuda biru di depannya. Takao lebih peduli pada jawaban pemuda itu, buktinya keringat seukuran biji jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Rasanya kedua kakinya melemas dan dia bertaruh kulit wajahnya kini mulai menyaingi warna kulit pemuda-hantu-di depannya.

"L-lalu ke-kenapa kakimu tidak melayang?"

Oh, baka Takao! Kenapa kau masih sempat menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu? cepat selamatkan dirimu! Siapa tau dia adalah hantu penunggu perpustakaan yang sedang mencari tumbal! Lari Takao, lari!

"Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

Takao dia mendekat! Lari Takao! Lariiiiii! Tangannya hampir menyentuh wajahmu, Takao! Cepat! Dia akan memakan jiwamu sekarang!

Takao menatap nanar tangan yang semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya….

D-dingin!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Ah, seandainya Takao mampu menahan rasa takutnya sedikit lagi, dia pasti akan mendapati pemandangan langka. Karena sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. "Khukhukhukhu….Aneh, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyadari hawa keberadaanku yang lemah", gumamnya.

"Apa yang aneh Tetsuya dan kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun, tak apa. Hanya saja, aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang cukup menarik"

"Ehhh…siapa yang lebih menarik dariku-ssu? Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Diamlah kita sedang di perpustakaan, nanodayo!"

"Hoahhmm…apa kau sudah selesai, Tetsu?"

"Kuro-chin cepatlah, aku sudah lapar"

Kuroko tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. 'Dia benar-benar aneh….'

**END**

**Omake**

"Semuanya berbaris! Hari ini kita mendapat 6 anggota baru. Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan….Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Eh...Apa Kuroko Tetsuya ada?", sang kapten bertanya sambil melirik ke arah anggota baru mereka yang hanya menatap malas ke arahnya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, toh juga….

"Saya disini, tepat di sebelah anda sedari tadi"

"EHHHH? H-HANTU PERPUSTAKAAN!", teriak mereka semua kecuali Kuroko, GOM, dan jangan lupakan Takao yang sedang menyeringai seolah mengatakan-aku-sudah-bilang-kan? Kearah para senpai dan teman satu timnya.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas dan melirik Takao seolah berkata-puas-sekarang? Seringai Takao melebar melihatnya, tak lupa dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai jawaban. "Wink~!"

Yah setidaknya Takao harus berterima kasih pada Kuroko, karena berkat Kuroko dia akhirnya menyadari bakat terpendamnya, Hawk Eyes.

**FF pertama saya untuk fandom ini xD**

**Sebetulnya saya takut postnya, secara ini OOC banget _**

**Modal nekat aja lah xD**

**Jangan tanya saya dimana ini settingnya, yang jelas mereka semua satu sekolah xD**

**Well, saya perlu pendapat kalian semua! Saya sebenarnya tidak pernah menulis untuk fandom anime, saya sebenarnya hanya menulis FF Super Junior xD tapi sudahlah, saya butuh selingan juga xD dan jujur saja, karena sudah lama tidak menulis saya tidak tau bagaimana mengawalinya. Dan jelas saja, saya lebih mengenal Korea daripada Jepang, berulang kali saya merubah alur ceritanya karena yang saya bayangkan adalah Super Junior xD LOL**

**Tapi tetap saja saya harap kalian mau membimbing saya! Silahkan masukkan unek-unek kalian ke dalam kotak unyu nan kawaii di bawah xD**

**Kamsahamnida!**

**Arigataou!**

**Annyeong~**


End file.
